Lightning Rod (Ability)
Lightning Rod (Japanese: ひらいしん Lightning Rod), formatted as Lightningrod prior to , is an Ability introduced in Generation III. Effect In battle Generation III Lightningrod forces all single-target moves used by foes to target the Pokémon with this Ability. Electric-type moves used by foes will never miss the Pokémon with this Ability, unless it is in the of a move such as or ( will never miss it if it is in the semi-invulnerable turn of or ). Lightningrod cannot redirect Electric-type . If another Pokémon becomes the , Electric-type moves will be directed to it instead of the Pokémon with Lightningrod. Generation IV Lightningrod now also forces all single-target moves used by allies to target the Pokémon with this Ability. Electric-type moves used by allies will now never miss the Pokémon with this Ability, unless it is in the of a move such as or ( will never miss a Pokémon in the semi-invulnerable turn of or ). Lightningrod cannot redirect Electric-type or . Generations V-VI Along with its previous effects, Lightning Rod also gives the Pokémon immunity to all Electric-type moves, and raises the Pokémon's by one stage whenever it is hit by an Electric-type move. If the Pokémon is from the move or immune to the move due to being , its will not increase. Lightning Rod can now redirect Electric-type , , and . If a Pokémon with Lightning Rod is holding a Cell Battery, Lightning Rod absorbs the move, so the Cell Battery's effect is not triggered. In Triple Battles, Lightning Rod cannot redirect Electric-type moves if the Pokémon is out of range. Generation VII Even if the Pokémon would be immune to the move due to being , Lightning Rod activates and boosts the Pokémon's . Outside of battle In , Trainers registered with the PokéNav's Match Call function will call twice as often if a Pokémon with Lightningrod is in the first place in the party (even if fainted). Pokémon with Lightning Rod * In Generation V games, has Lightning Rod as its Hidden Ability, but it cannot be obtained by any legitimate means. It is replaced with as its Hidden Ability in Generation VI. * does not have a Hidden Ability in Generation V. In other games A Pokémon with Lightning Rod draws in all Electric-type attacks used within the same room without taking any damage, and since Gates to Infinity also increases the Pokémon's Special Attack. Unlike the main series, Lightning Rod also attracts multi-target Electric-type attacks. Dungeon enemies that have the Ability Lightning Rod can also negate the Lightning Rod of the player's team member(s). Description |Attracts Electric-type moves.}} |Draws Electric-type moves to the Pokémon without harm.}} | }} |Absorbs all Electric-type moves to raise Attack.}} |Draws Electric-type moves from nearby foes, absorbs them, and raises Special Attack. The Electric-type moves of enemies in the room are drawn to the Pokémon and absorbed, which also raises its Special Attack! }} |The Electric-type moves of enemies in the same room are drawn to the Pokémon and absorbed. When the Pokémon absorbs Electric-type moves, its Sp. Atk goes up!}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In , 's Bonee was revealed to have Lightning Rod as his Ability. * In , Silver's Rhyperior was revealed to have Lightning Rod as his Ability. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Trivia * In Riddle Me This, is able to defeat Blaine's by aiming at the Rhydon's horn, with it being stated that the horn acts as a lightning rod, apparently allowing Pikachu to overcome Rhydon's to Electric attacks. However, in Generations III and IV, it didn't affect type immunity at all, and nullifies Electric damage in Generations V and on. * Prior to becoming an Ability, Lightning Rod appeared as a TCG . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=避雷針 |zh_cmn=避雷針 / 避雷针 |da=Lightning Rod Lynafleder |nl=Bliksemstaaf |fi=Ukkosenjohdatin |fr=Paratonnerre |de=Blitzfänger |hi=Bijli Ka Rod |it=Parafulmine |pl=Piorunochron |ko=피뢰침 Piroechim |no=Lightning Rod Lynavleder |pt=Para-Raios |ru=Громоотвод Gromootvod |es_la=Caña de luz |es_eu=Pararrayos |sv=Lightning Rod Åskledare |vi=Cột thu lôi }} |2color= |title= |1a=Justified|2a=Lightning Rod|3a=Motor Drive|4a=Rattled|5a=Sap Sipper|6a=Speed Boost|7a=Storm Drain|1acolor= |2acolor= |3acolor= |4acolor= |5acolor= |6acolor= |7acolor= |titlea= |1b=Dry Skin|2b=Flash Fire|3b=Heatproof|4b=Sap Sipper|5b=Levitate|6b=Lightning Rod|7b=Motor Drive|8b=Thick Fat|9b=Storm Drain|10b=Volt Absorb|11b=Water Absorb|1bcolor= |2bcolor= |3bcolor= |4bcolor= |5bcolor= |6bcolor= |7bcolor= |8bcolor= |9bcolor= |10bcolor= |11bcolor= |titleb= }} Category:Abilities that alter damage taken Category:Abilities with field effects Category:Move-drawing Abilities Category:Stat raising Abilities Category:Ignorable Abilities de:Blitzfänger es:Pararrayos fr:Paratonnerre it:Parafulmine ja:ひらいしん zh:避雷针（特性）